<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Singing 'O Willow Waly' ('till my lover returns to me) by dragosaure</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080980">Singing 'O Willow Waly' ('till my lover returns to me)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragosaure/pseuds/dragosaure'>dragosaure</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Ending, Character Death, F/F, Happy Ending, Sad Ending, but it mostly stays the same, let's all be sad, that's up to you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 01:55:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragosaure/pseuds/dragosaure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dani and Jamie end up together, no matter what it takes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dani Clayton/Jamie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Singing 'O Willow Waly' ('till my lover returns to me)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey people, this is the first time I ever publish anything I wrote anywhere. Also, sorry? That's not really what I initially had in mind, but it practically wrote itself. In my defence, they were doomed to start with, I only made it a bit better. Just a little bit.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  It had been a long time since she last came to Bly, yet she remembered everything vividly.
</p><p>The shivers as she got out of the car, the tension, intense as ever, as she started walking. She did take a look around, as a desperate attempt to ground herself, this domain which she knew but so well, back then it no longer felt like home.The way the cold water chilled her to the bone almost instantly. <i>If she’s in there, then take me with it, take me with you</i>, she thought. She swam, and she dived, ready to let the lake take her, but powerlessness, a feeling she knew entirely now, welcomed her instead. She looked at Her, but Her seemed to look at nothing exactly, somewhere in nothingness, lost in a void. She had said the words she’d heard those years ago and willed it with everything she had. <i>You. Me. Us.</i> She felt it all, but besides water slowly submerging her lungs, nothing happened. Because <i>she was different now.</i>
</p><p>
Old memories faded as she realised the water was reaching her knees. Not like this. She felt drawn to it, to Her. But not like this. Deep down inside, she thought she’d be frightened and hopeful to see her face one last time, but there was no use for that. She knew she’d be with her again.
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>We lay my love and I beneath the weeping willow.<br/>
But now alone I lie and weep beside the tree.<br/>
</p>
</blockquote><p>
She settled down against a root beneath a tree closeby, and at last she was at peace . She never truly ceased to sense her presence, but in this very moment, she felt particularly close, and even closer by the second. The next thing she felt was a tickling running through her veins, and the muscles of her hands slightly tensing. She closed her eyes and let her body embrace it, fully.
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Singing ‘O Willow Waly’ by the tree that weeps with me,<br/>
Singing ‘O Willow Waly’ ‘till my lover returns to me.<br/>
</p>
</blockquote><p>
Each night she’d visited Her, she looked at her lover’s delicate features as she slept. In the beginning, she’d only watch her fall asleep facing the door that she had left cracked open. She’d see her bolt upright with a jolt, every hour or so. She’d watch her cry herself back to sleep during months, she’d witness how the tears that silently ran down her face would dry, and each time all she wanted to do was to take her in her arms, she wanted to tell her that it’d be okay the way she did for her countless times before. But <i>she wouldn’t… she would never.</i> She got to live for the both of them, and she was more than happy letting her do so. It got better, eventually, and she realized that a series of rituals helped her get by, they were always the same. Staring at reflections hoping to see her face, sleeping sitting in front of an open door at night until she dozed off, for years. Perfectly unaware. The both of them never let go.
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>We lay my love and I beneath the weeping willow.<br/>
But now alone I die, O willow I die, O willow I die.<br/>
</p>
</blockquote><p>
Until one day, she realised her lover was packing up. It was bittersweet, witnessing it. An end, her own end, but a new beginning, her beginning. A new brighter life starting, and the old one finally set aside. <i>She moved on</i>, she thought, knowing the day would come, half expecting it really. What surprised her was that she actually got closer, closer than ever. And it daunted her as much as it thrilled her. She sensed her sitting alone, ready. She felt her body grow stiff as hemlock worked its way up to her lungs, her brain, gradually invading her system, and she swore she could hear her heart calmly slowing down.<br/>
She’d made her choice so many years before, that she didn’t want to risk taking her with her. And this day, She was making a choice of her own. To join her after death, to walk these lands with the love of her life, and to start living one day at a time, together for eternity.
</p><p>
She welcomed her with open arms.<br/>
And she threw herself in her embrace.
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I own my mistakes, which is good enough.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>